


GRIEF

by NegligentTaco



Category: Far Cry 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegligentTaco/pseuds/NegligentTaco
Summary: After the death of their daughter, Pagan and Ishwari try to cope the best that they can. The nightmares create an added difficulty for Pagan.////Just a short something that came to me. Emotional writings are emotional.





	

_He stood in an empty room. Everything was pitch black except for himself. He felt the urge to look down, only to find his hands were covered in blood. He panicked. He tried wiping the blood off, but it kept pouring out. He found it odd; he didn’t feel any pain. Is it my blood, he asked himself. Suddenly, a spotlight came on, revealing a bloody crib several feet away. It’s her, he said. He tried to run to the crib, but his movement was slowed. He didn’t understand why. He wanted to get to her, to save her. The more he pushed, it seemed the slower he got , as if he was trudging through quick sand.. When he finally reached the crib, he found her lifeless body lying inside, blood pouring out of her carotid. He began to cry. He tried to scream, to call for help, but words did not come out. He simply picked her up and held her in his arms as he fell to the floor. He looked down to find his hands full of blood, just like he had seen earlier. Suddenly, her head turned and her eyes opened wide. Startled, he threw her as he scattered to his feet._

He awoke gasping for air, springing up from his slumber. His body and the bedsheets beneath him were drenched in sweat. He breathed quickly, trying to catch his breath as his heart continued to pound inside of his chest. Boom. Boom. Boom. His head spun.

She rolled over in the bed and arose to face him. She wore a concerned look on her face, but it was a knowing look.

“Another nightmare?” She rubbed his back to console him.

He didn’t answer. There was no need. They both knew. He hung his head as he had flashbacks from the dream. They were so vivid. He never dreamt like that before the murder. Now, it was every time he slept. He placed his face in his palms and began to sob quietly.

She didn’t say anything. She simply continued to rub his back. She felt compelled to shush him, tell him not to cry and that it was going to be okay, but she wanted him to cry. He needed to cry. He had been so strong for her, holding her all the times that she broke down. She never once saw him cry. Not in front of her, anyway, but she had overheard him in his office multiple times. It was often followed by screaming and the sound of breaking glass. Those violent outbursts were much more common now. He always had a temper, but the grief really brought it to life. She pulled him in close to her and hugged him tightly. She cursed Banashur as she wondered what kind of god would allow such injustice to happen. As she held him, she wondered if they would ever get through this, for the pain was becoming unbearable for them both.


End file.
